wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ziemia obiecana: Tom pierwszy: Rozdział VII
- Co się stało Morycowi dzisiaj? - myślała Mela wchodząc do wielkiego dwupiętrowego domu narożnego, nazywanego pospolicie pałacem Szai. - Prawda, przecież ja mam pięćdziesiąt tysięcy rubli posagu, musi być w złych interesach i stąd ta gwałtowna czułość. Nie mogła już myśleć więcej, bo wybiegła naprzeciw niej do przedpokoju jej najserdeczniejsza przyjaciółka, Róża Mendelsohn, nieznacznie utykając na prawą nogę. - Miałam już posłać po ciebie powóz, bo nie mogłam się doczekać. - Odprowadził mnie Moryc Welt, szliśmy wolno, prawił mi komplementa, no i tam dalej. - Żydziak - rzuciła pogardliwie Róża rozbierając ją i ciskając lokajowi kapelusz, rękawiczki, woalkę, okrycie, w miarę jak zdejmowała to z Meli. - Przesyła ci ukłony bardzo uniżone. - Głupi! Myśli, że go poznam na ulicy, jak mi się będzie kłaniał. - Nie lubisz go? - pytała przygładzając powich-rzone włosy przed wielkim zwierciadłem, stojącym pomiędzy dwoma olbrzymimi sztucznymi palmami, w jakie cały przedpokój był ozdobiony. - Nie cierpię, bo ojciec chwalił go któregoś dnia przed Fabciem, a zresztą i Will go nie cierpi. Piękna lala! - Wilhelm jest? - Są wszyscy i wszyscy się nudzą oczekując na ciebie. - A Wysocki? - zapytała ciszej i trochę niepewnie. - Jest i przysięga, że mył się cały przed samą wizytą. Słyszysz, cały. - Przecież nie będziemy sprawdzać... - Musimy wierzyć na słowo - przygryzła usta. Ujęły się pod ręce i szły przez szereg pokojów zalanych mrokiem nadchodzącego wieczoru, umeblowanych z nadzwyczajnym przepychem. - Co robisz. Róża? - Nudzę się i udaję przed gośćmi, że mnie bawią. a ty? - Nic nie udaję przed nikim i także się nudzę. - Okropne życie! - szepnęła Róża z westchnieniem. - I dokąd się to ma ciągnąć? - Ty wiesz najlepiej dokąd, do śmierci chyba. - Ach, co ja bym dała, żebym się mogła zakochać. co ja bym dała. - Siebie i miliony w dodatku. - Chciałaś powiedzieć: miliony i siebie w dodatku - powiedziała cierpko a drwiąco. - Róża! - szepnęła Mela z wyrzutem. - No, cicho, cicho! - ucałowała ją serdecznie. Weszły do niewielkiego pokoju, zupełnie czarnego, bo meble, obicia ścian, portiery, wszystko było pokryte czarnym pluszem lub czarną matową farbą. Pokój robił wrażenie kaplicy przedpogrzebowej. Dwóch zupełnie nagich przegiętych w tył olbrzymów z ciemnego brązu unosiło w herkulesowych rękach nad głową wielkie gałęzie dziwacznie poskręcanych storczyków o kryształowych białych kwiatach, z których mżyło na pokój elektryczne światło. Na czarnych kanapkach i fotelikach niskich siedziało kilka osób w milczeniu i w najswobodniejszych pozach, a nawet jeden z mężczyzn leżał na dywanie, pokrywającym całą posadzkę; dywan był także czarny, miał tylko w środku wyhaftowany olbrzymi bukiet czerwonych storczyków, które niby potworne, dziwaczne, powyginane robaki zdawały się pełzać po pokoju. - Will, na przywitanie Meli mógłbyś wywrócić koziołka - zawołała Róża. Wilhelm Muller, olbrzymi jasnowłosy drab, w obcisłym kostiumie cyklisty, podniósł się z fotelu, rzucił na dywan, przekręcił się trzy razy w powietrzu z wprawą gimnastyka zawodowego i stanął na środku pokoju, kłaniając się po cyrkowemu. - Brawo, Miiller! - zawołał leżący na dywanie pod oknem zapalając papierosa. - Mela, chodź mnie pocałować - mówiła rozrośnięta panna, leżąca na niskim biegunowym krze-śle, leniwie nadstawiając policzek. Mela ją pocałowała i usiadła na kanapie obok Wysockiego, który pochylony nad małą, szczupłą, różową blondynką, trzymającą nogi na taburecie, szeptał po cichu i co chwila otrzepywał klapy, chował w głąb rękawów dość brudne mankiety, wykręcał energicznie wąsiki blond i dowodził: - Z punktu właśnie feministycznego nie powinno być żadnych różnic prawnych pomiędzy kobietą a mężczyzną. - No tak, ale ty, Mieciek, jesteś nudny! - skarżyła się żałośnie blondynka. - Nie witasz się ze mną, Mieciek! - szepnęła Mela. - Przepraszam panią, panna Fela właśnie nie da się przekonać. - Wysocki płaci podwójną karę; Meli powiedział pani, a Feli panna, płać, Mieciek! - wołała Róża przyskakując do niego. - Zapłacę, Róża, zaraz zapłacę - zaczął się rozpinać i szukać po wszystkich kieszeniach. - Mieciek, nie rozpinaj no się zupełnie, to nie jest zabawne - szczebiotała Fela. - Ja za ciebie zapłacę, jeśli nie masz pieniędzy. - Dziękuję ci, Mela, pieniądze mam, byłem dzisiaj w nocy wzywany do chorego. - Róża, dlaczego ja się potrzebuję nudzić? - jęknęła Toni z fotelu biegunowego. - Will, zabaw Toni, słyszysz, próżniaku! - Nie chcę, muszę się przeciągnąć, bo mnie krzyż boli. - Dlaczego ciebie boli krzyż? - Toni, jego z tych samych powodów boli krzyż co ciebie - śmiała się Fela. - Trzeba go wymasażować. - Ja bym chciała mieć twoją fotografię, Will, ty dzisiaj mocno wyglądasz - szepnęła Róża, w jej szarych wielkich oczach zaczęły skrzyć się zielonawe błyski, przygryzła usta bardzo szerokie i wąskie, co niby kresa czerwona przecinały jej twarz długą, białoprzeźroczystą, okoloną nimbem najczystszej miedzi, włosami rozdzielonymi na środku głowy i zaczesanymi na skronie i na uszy, że tylko ich różowe końce migotały olbrzymimi szafirami, oprawnymi w brylanty. - Fotografujcie mnie w takiej pozie - wołał kładąc się wznak na dywanie i z rękami podwiniętymi pod głowę leżał w całej swej długości, śmiejąc się dźwięcznym, wesołym śmiechem. - Siądźcie, dziewczynki; obok mnie! Chodźcie, sikorki! - On jest zupełnie dzisiaj ładny - szepnęła Toni pochylając się nad jego jasną, młodą, typowo niemiecka twarzą. - On jest mdły - wołała Fela. Wolisz Wysockiego? - Kiedy Wysocki ma takie cienkie nogi. Cicho. Fela, nie gadaj głupstw. - Dlaczego? - No, wprost dlatego, że nie wypada. - Moja Róża, dlaczego nie wypada? Ja wiem, co mężczyźni opowiadają o nas, mnie wszystko Bernard rnówi, on mi opowiadał taki jeden zabawny kawał, że umierałam ze śmiechu. - Powiedz go, Fela - szepnęła Toni ziewając z nudów. - Mała, jak opowiesz przy mnie, to ci już nigdy nic nie opowiem - zaoponował Bernard, leżący na dywanie. - On się wstydzi! ha, ha, ha! - zerwała się z kanapki, zaczęła biegać po pokoju jak wariatka, przewracała sprzęty, zataczała się na Tonię. - Fela, co ty wyrabiasz? - Ja się nudzę. Róża, ja się wściekam z nudów. Usiadła na stosie pluszowych czarnych poduszek, jakie jej podsunął lokaj. - Skąd ty, Willu, masz tę szramę? - pytała wodząc palcem długim i cienkim po czerwonej prędze, przecinającej mu twarz od ucha do małych rozstrzępionych wąsików. - Od szabli - odpowiedział usiłując złapać jej, palec zębami. - O kobietę? - Tak. Niech Bernard opowie, on mi sekundował tak głośno, że wszystkie bumsy berlińskie wiedziały o tej sprawie. - Powiedz, Bernard. - Dajcie mi spokój, nie mam czasu - mruknął Bernard, przewrócił się z boku na wznak i patrzył w sufit, po którym leciały za złotym wozem Aurory gromady nagich, skrzydlatych nimf; palił papierosa za papierosem, które mu podawał i zapalał stojący w drzwiach lokaj, ubrany w czerwoną francuską liberię - zresztą, to sprawa za bardzo skandaliczna. - Will, umawialiśmy się przecie, zawiązując nasze zebranie, że mamy mówić sobie wszystko, wszystko - mówiła Toni przysuwając się bliżej z fotelem. - Mów, Wilhelm, wyjdę za ciebie za mąż w nagrodę - rozśmiała się dziwnie. - A ja bym cię wziął, Róża, ty masz w sobie grubego diabła. - I jeszcze grubszy posag - rzuciła drwiąco. - Kiedy to takie nudne! Will, zrób świnię, mój drogi, zrób świnię! - jęczała Toni przeciągając się w fotelu z taką siłą, aż wielki guzik, imitujący kameę, oderwał się jej od stanika. Czuła się tak znudzoną bezbrzeżnie, że żałosnym głosem prosiła wciąż uparcie, jak dziecko: - Zrób świnię, Will, zrób świnię! Wilhelm stanął na czworakach, wygiął grzbiet i zaczął w krótkich sztywnych podskokach, doskonale imitujących ruchy starej świni, oblatywać pokój, pokwikując od czasu do czasu. Toni zanosiła się szalonym śmiechem. Róża klaskała w dłonie z całych sił, a Fela biła piętami o dywan i trzęsła się z radości. Krótkie jej włosy rozplatały się i niby jasną wiechą zakryły jej twarz różową, rozbawioną niesłychanie. Mela rzucała poduszkami w Mullera również porwana ogólną wesołością, a Muller po każdym uderzeniu podskakiwał, wyrzucał zabawnie tylnymi nogami i kwiczał przeciągle, wreszcie zmęczony zaczął się wypałączonym grzbietem czochrać o nogi Róży, wreszcie położył się na środku dywanu, wyciągnął nogi i zupełnie niby świnia zmęczona chrząkał, mruczał i pokwikiwał jak przez sen. - Nieporównany! Wyborny! - wołały z uniesieniem rozbawione panny. Wysocki wytrzeszczonymi oczami, zdumiony, przypatrywał się po raz pierwszy tej cyrkowej zabawie znudzonych milionerek; zapomniał strzepywać klapy, nie wciskał mankietów w rękawy, nie kręcił wąsików, tylko wodził oczami po twarzach kobiet i mruknął z obrzydzeniem: - Błazen. - Z jakiego punktu? - zapytała Mela, która najpierw się uspokoiła. - Ze wszystkich ludzkich punktów - odpowiedział twardo i podniósł się oglądając za kapeluszem, w który Fela próbowała wsadzić obydwie nogi. - Uciekasz, Mieciek? - pytała zdumiona jego surowym spojrzeniem. - Muszę iść, bo muszę się wstydzić tego, że jestem człowiekiem. - Francois, otworzyć wszystkie drzwi, bo obrażone człowieczeństwo wychodzi - wołał drwiąco Bernard, który przez cały czas popisów Mullera leżał najspokojniej i palił papierosy. - Róża, Mieciek się obraził i chce wyjść, nie pozwól mu. - Mieciek, zostań. Co ci się stało? dlaczego? - Dlatego, że ja nie mam czasu, przyrzekłem komuś, że przyjdę - tłumaczył się miękko, usiłując ściągnąć swój biedny cylinder z nóg Feli. - Mieciek, zostań, proszę cię bardzo, przecież obiecałeś mnie odprowadzić do domu - szeptała gorąco Mela i bladą jej twarz pokrył rumieniec wzruszenia. Pozostał, ale siedział chmurny i nawet nie odpowiadał na drwiące uwagi Bernarda ani na burszowskie dowcipy Mullera, który znowu się położył u nóg Róży. Zapanowała zupełna cisza. Elektryczność drgała w kryształowych kwiatach i mżyła błękitnawym pyłem światła na pokój, na matowe czarne ściany, z których niby błękitne oczy patrzyły cztery włoskie akwarele, oprawne w aksamitne czarne ramy, zawieszone na jedwabnych sznurach, na te znudzone próżniactwem głowy, co żółtawymi plamami odcinały się od czarnego tła ścian i mebli, skrzyły się na ozdobach pianina z zielonawego brązu, stojącego w jednym rogu, które z odkrytą klawiaturą było podobne do jakiegoś potworu, połyskującego długimi, żółtawymi kłami. Przez zamknięte okiennice wewnętrzne i zapuszczone ciężkie czarne portiery nie dochodziły z miasta żadne głosy prócz huczącego, słabego szmeru i drgań bezdźwięcznych, co niby ledwo wyczute bicie pulsu rozlewały się po pokoju. Dym, jaki ustawicznie puszczał kłębami Bernard, snuł się sinawym, rzadkim obłokiem; przysłaniał złoty wóz Aurory i nimfy nagie niby najcieńszą bengaliną, opadał, czepiał się ścian i darł się w długie włókna o plusze, i wypływał do dalszych pokojów drzwiami, w których, niby ostry krzyk w tej czarnej symfonii, czerwieniła się jaskrawo liberia lokaja, gotowego na każde skinienie. - Róża, ja się nudzę, ja się śmiertelnie nudzę - zajęczała Toni. - A ja się bawię wesoło - zaczęła wołać Fela podrzucając nogą cylinder Miecia. - Ja się bawię najlepiej, bo wcale nie potrzebuję zabawy - powiedział ironicznie Bernard. - Francois, każ dawać herbatę! - rzuciła Róża, - Róża, nie chodź, ja ci dokończę kawał. Uniósł się na łokciu i szeptał, całując raz po raz różowy koniec ucha. - Nie ugryź mi kolczyka! Za mocno! Masz takie gorące usta! - szeptała przechylając głowę ku niemu, zagryzła usta, a spod przymkniętych, ciężkich, sinawych powiek zaczęły się skrzyć zielonawe błyski. - Ze strachu zaczął się żegnać - szepnął głośniej Will. - Cóż to - on katolik? - Nie, ale co to szkodzi się zabezpieczyć. Wysłuchała reszty kawału i nie roześmiała się znudzona. - Wilhelm, ty jesteś dobry, kochany - mówiła głaszcząc go po twarzy - ale twoje anegdoty są za bardzo berlińskie, nudne i głupie. Ja zaraz przyjdę, a tymczasem może, Bernard, co zagrasz. Bernard powstał, pchnął nogą taburet do pianina i zaczął ze wściekłą brawurą grać trzecią figurę kadryla. Ocknęli wszyscy z milczenia i nudy. Wilhelm podniósł się i zaczął tańczyć trzecią figurę z Felą, tańczyli kontredansa z zacięciem kankana, włosy Feli trzęsły się jak pęk słomy na wichurze, zasłaniały jej oczy. opadały aż na brodę, fruwały za nią, odgarniała je ręką i tańczyła do upadłego. Toni leżała w fotelu i znudzonym wzrokiem goniła za ruchami Willa. Lokaj ustawiał z boku małe hebanowe stoliczki inkrustowane wytwornie perłową masą i kładł zastawę do herbaty. Róża przeciągnęła się leniwie i utykając, i kołysząc szerokimi biodrami szła ku drzwiom i zatrzymała się chwilę przy Wysockim, który półgłosem mówił: - Słowo pani daję, że to nie dekadencja, to jest zupełnie co innego. - Cóż to jest zatem? - pytała Mela, przytrzymując Wysockiemu ręce, żeby nie mógł otrzepywać się .i wpychać mankietów. - Ja bym chciała być dekadentką. Mieciek, czy ja mogę być dekadentką? Mieciek, ja chcę być dekadentką, bo ja się nudzę - wołała Toni. - To jest tylko próżniactwo, pochodzące ze zbytku czasu i zbytku pieniędzy! Nuda jest chorobą bogaczów. Ty, Mela, nudzisz się. Róża się nudzi, Toni się nudzi, Fela się nudzi, no i z wami nudzą się te dwa bałwany, a poza wami połowa córek i żon milionerów nudzi się. Wszystko was nudzi, bo wszystko mieć możecie, co kupić można. Was nic nie obchodzi, chcecie się tylko bawić, a najszaleńsza zabawa kończy się również nudą. Z punktu socjalnego... - Mieciek, ale ty o mnie źle nie myślisz? - przerwała gładząc mu ręce. - Nie robię wyjątków, zresztą tak samo należysz do rasy zdegenerowanej, ze wszystkich ras najbardziej odbiegłej od natury, a to się mści na was samych. - Słuchaj go, Mela, on ci uczenie będzie dowodził ze wszystkich znanych sobie punktów, że największą zbrodnią na świecie jest posiadać majątek. - Usiądź, Róża, przy nas. - Zaraz przyjdę, zajrzę do ojca. Wyszła i z przedpokoju już oświetlonego elektrycznymi żyrandolami poszła na górę do gabinetu ojca, w którym było prawie ciemno. Szaja Mendelsohn okryty w rytualne szaty do modlitwy, z obnażoną lewą ręką, okręconą paskami, siedział na środku pokoju, modlił się półgłosem i pochylał poważnie. W dwóch oknach stało dwóch starych, z siwymi brodami śpiewaków bóżniczych, okrytych w takie same rytualne zasłony w białe i czarne pasy i wpatrzeni w ostatnie różowe brzaski dnia, jakie się barwiły na szarym tle nieba, kiwali się ustawicznie śpiewając jakąś dziwnie namiętną i dziwnie smętną psalmodię. Głosy były nabrzmiałe skargą i bólem i niby głosy trąb miedzianych brzmiały wrzaskliwą żałością, to huczały głuchą rozpaczą, wybuchały jękiem beznadziejnym, wznosiły się krzykiem ostrym, przejmującym, który długo drgał w ciszy mieszkania; to znowu zniżali głosy do szeptu i płynęła długa słodka melodia jakby fletów śpiewających w wielkiej ciszy ogrodów kwitnących, wśród cieniów dyszących aromatami ambry, w półśnie pełnym ekstatycznych marzeń miłości, przez które wiły się akcenty wyraźne tęsknot i westchnień, jakby do palmowych ogrodów Jeruzalem, do pustyni smutnych i nieobjętych, do palących żarów słońca, do ojczyzny straconej, a tak kochanej. Pochylali się coraz rytmiczniej, oczy im gorzały ekstazą i długie siwe brody trzęsły się ze wzruszenia. Porywały ich własne głosy i te rytmy śpiewów, co się rozlewały z ich piersi na pusty, cichy, omroczony po-kój, i łkały, prosiły, błagały, drgały skargą przepojoną niedolą i sławiły dobroć i moc Pana nad pany. Poza oknami panowała, cisza. Wielkie koszary robotnicze po drugiej stronie ulicy, wprost okien gabinetu, zaczęły błyskać światłami na wszystkich piętrach, a z drugiej strony okien, bo gabinet był w narożniku, czernił się park zbitą gęstwą świerków, które przedzielały pałac od fabryk, i bieliły się w zmroku pomiędzy niskimi krzewami gazo-nów płaty nie roztopionego jeszcze śniegu. Na wprost Szai siedzącego w pośrodku, było wielkie narożne okno, którym leciały jego spojrzenia i zaczepiały się o olbrzymie kontury fabryk, najeżone kominami i narożnikami, podobnymi do baszt średniowiecznych. Szaja modlił się gorąco, ale nie mógł ani na chwilę oderwać wzroku od tych murów potężnych, zlewających się coraz bardziej z nocą nadchodzącą; widać było w dali jej ciemny płaszcz, otulający miasto, i jej pogodną, cichą twarz, patrzącą milionami gwiazd. Śpiew ciągnął się do zupełnej nocy. Śpiewacy zapakowali modlitewne szaty w aksamitne worki, na których lśniły się wyszyte złotem jakieś hebrajskie zgłoski. - Masz, Mendel, rubla! Dał mu srebrny pieniądz, który śpiewak oglądać zaczął troskliwie pod oknem. - Zobacz, to jest prawdziwy rubel! A tobie, Abraam, to ja zapłacę dzisiaj tylko siedemdziesiąt pięć kopiejek, tobie się dzisiaj nie chciało, tyś symulował śpiewanie. Chciałeś oszukać mnie i Pana Boga? Śpiewak popatrzył pełnymi łez i ekstazy oczami na Szaję, wziął rulon miedziaków, rzekł cicho pozdrowienie i wyszedł bez szelestu. Róża cały czas stała przy drzwiach i słuchała tych śpiewów z takim uczuciem, że co chwila powstrzymywała się, aby nie parsknąć śmiechem. Skoro tylko wyszli śpiewacy, nacisnęła guzik i światło elektryczne zalało pokój. - Róża! - Potrzeba ci czego? - pytała siadając na poręczy fotelu przy ojcu. - Nie. Twoje goście przyszły? - Są wszyscy. - Bawią się dobrze? Zaczął głaskać ją po włosach. - Nie bardzo. Nawet Muller nudny dzisiaj. - Czemu ich trzymasz, przecież my możemy mieć gości wesołych. Chcesz, to ja Stanisławowi dam notę, żeby poszukał, w Łodzi nie brak ludzi wesołych. Po co się masz nudzić za własne pieniądze. A Wysocki, co to za człowiek? - Doktor, to taki inny, zupełnie nie łódzki człowiek, on ma arystokratyczną rodzinę, jego matka jest z hrabiów, on ma herby. - Tylko nie ma ich na czym nosić. Podoba ci się? - Dosyć, bo jest niepodobny do naszych i bardzo uczony. - Uczony? Pogładził wspaniałym ruchem brodę i słuchał u-ważniej. - On napisał książkę, za którą mu jakiś uniwersytet w Niemczech dał złoty medal. - Duży medal? - Nie wiem. Zżymnęła pogardliwie ramionami. - My do szpitala będziemy potrzebować doktora, ja bym go wziął, jak on taki uczony. - Dużo płacisz? - Płacę. Ale tu nie o to chodzi, miałby dużą praktykę i służyłby w mojej firmie, to samo warto pieniądze. Powiedz mu, niech jutro przyjdzie do kantoru. Ja lubię pomagać ludziom uczonym. - Kazałeś Stanisławowi zaprosić do nas Borowieckiego? - Róża, ja ci mówiłem, że Borowiecki jest człowiek Bucholca, a ja Bucholcowi i wszystkiemu, co jest jego, życzę wszystkich nieszczęść. Niech on zbankrutuje i pójdzie służyć. Ja przez tego złodzieja, przez tego Szwaba, co on do Polski psami przyjechał i na nas zrobił pieniądze, niech on zmarnieje do dziesiątego pokolenia, ja przez niego chory jestem ciągle, mnie serce boli, on mnie ciągle okrada. A ten Borowiecki to .jego jest najgorszy Szwab! - wykrzyknął z nienawiścią. - Ale przecież to Polak. - Polak, ładny Polak, co jak zaczął drukować swoje bojki, to mi połowę towaru zwrócili z Rosji, powiedzieli, że paskudztwo, że Bucholca lepszy. To Polak tak robi! on psuje handel, on tym głupim chamom daje takie desenie i kolory, co by je wzięła każda hrabina, po co to? na co? Co ja straciłem przez niego! co straciłem, co stracili nasi! Przez niego, co stracili te biedne tkacze! on zjadł starego Fiszbina, on zjadł trzydzieści innych firm. Ty mi nie mów o nim, bo mnie wszystko w środku boli, jak sobie ich przypomnę. On jest gorszy od najgorszego Niemca, bo jeszcze z Niemcem można pohandlować, a on jest pan, on jest wielki dziedzic! - plunął z pogardą i nienawiścią. - Przysłać ci herbatę? - Pojadę do Stanisława na herbatę, zawiozę Julci zabawki, które mi dzisiaj przysłali z Paryża. Róża pocałowała ojca w policzek i wyszła. Szaja się podniósł, zakręcił światło, bo lubił oszczędzać na wszystkim, i chodził po ciemnym zupełnie pokoju. Chodził i myślał o wiecznej swojej zmorze - o Bucholcu. On go nienawidził całą potęgą żydowskiego fanatyzmu; nienawidził jako fabrykanta-współzawodnika, którego nie mógł przewyższyć niczym. Bucholc zawsze i wszędzie był pierwszym i tego mu właśnie nie mógł darować Szaja, on, który się czuł pierwszą firmą łódzką, który był przewodnikiem tej masy żydowskiej, jaka go otaczała bałwochwalczym uwielbieniem, miłością i czcią nędzarzy zahipnotyzowanych milionami, jakie rosły w jego rękach z szybkością lawiny śnieżnej. Przed czterdziestu laty, pamiętał dobrze te czasy, gdy Bucholc szedł już do milionów, on zaczynał karierę jako subiekt jakiegoś nędznego kramu na Starym Mieście, ze specjalnością nawoływania i ciągnięcia kupujących, od noszenia paczek do domów, uprzątania czasami sklepu i trotuaru przed nim. Wystawał całe miesiące na trotuarze. żarty przez mrozy, moczony przez deszcze, palony przez skwary, popychany przez przechodniów, zawsze prawie głodny i obdarty, zawsze ochrypnięty od nawoływań, bez pieniędzy, sypiający za rubla miesięcznie w jakiejś strasznej norze nędzy żydowskiej, jakich pełno po miastach. Potem zniknął nagle z trotuaru, na którym żył. Zjawił się po paru latach nieobecności na bruku łódzkim i nikt go nie poznał. Przyjechał z trochą pieniędzy i zaczął prowadzić interes na własną rękę. Uśmiechnął się w tej chwili z politowaniem do tamtych czasów, przypomniał sobie ten nędzny wóz, którym rozwoził towar po wsiach okolicznych, tego konia, którego pasał nad drogami albo w zbożach chłopskich, tę stałą okropną nędzę, jaka go wciąż żarła, bo z pięćdziesięciu rubli kapitału, wliczając w to wóz i konia, musiał żywić siebie, konia, żonę i dzieci. Potem te pierwsze warsztaty tkackie, jakie założył, te tysiące drobnych oszustw na wadze surowego materiału, jaki wydawał tkaczom biorącym robotę do domu, na miarze, na własnym i swej rodziny żołądkach, na wszystkim - nim zaryzykował wydzierżawić jakąś opuszczoną fabryczkę. On pierwszy, gdy mu iść zaczęło, pozaprowadzał agentów po miasteczkach, sam nie spał, nie jadał, nie żył, robił tylko i oszczędzał. On pierwszy dawał na kredyt każdemu, kto tylko chciał, i sam zaczął obracać kredytem, bo Bucholc i niemieccy fabrykanci łódzcy posługiwali się na stary sposób - gotówką. On pierwszy rozpoczął robić tandetę, obniżać jakość produkcji łódzkiej, która do jego czasów cieszyła się dobrą opinią. On prawie pierwszy wprowadził, rozwinął i udoskonalił cały system wyzysku wszystkich i wszystkiego. Po pożarze, jaki go dotknął, postawił własną fabrykę na tysiąc ludzi. Stanął na fundamentach. A szczęście szło za nim nieodstępnie; dziesiątki tysięcy, setki, miliony zaczęły płynąć ze wszystkich stron do jego kas; szły z pańskich dworów, z chałup chłopskich, z przeżartych brudem miasteczek, ze stolic, ze stepów, z gór odległych, płynęły coraz szerszymi strumieniami i Szaja rósł i potężniał. Tracili inni, umierali, padali przez nieszczęścia i klęski ogólne, Szaja stał twardo, ciągle stare pawilony paliły się, a nowe i potężniejsze powstawały i ssały coraz potężniej ziemię, materiały, ludzi, mózgi, konkurentów i przerabiały to wszystko na miliony dla Szai. Bucholc zawsze był większym, nie mógł go prześcignąć. Szaja rósł i wstawała w nim coraz silniejsza żądza pokonania Bucholca, on każdego rubla, jakiego zarobił tamten, liczył za ukradziony i wydarty sobie, żył tą chimeryczną nadzieją, że go przerośnie, że przerośnie wszystkich, że ujrzy się tak wielkim nad Łodzią jak ten komin potężny od maszyn głównych, który potworną sylwetką majaczył teraz w nocy, że zostanie królem tej Łodzi. Bucholc wciąż był pierwszym, z nim się liczyła opinia kraju, jego słowo równało się monecie brzęczącej, u niego szukano rady i inicjatywy w wielu kwestiach ogólniejszych, jego towary miały najlepszą markę, jego otaczał pewien szacunek, gdy tymczasem Sza-ję nawet równi mu szwindlami obrzucali pogardą i nienawiścią. Szaja nie mógł tego zrozumieć, zdawało mu się, że Bucholc obdziera go nie tylko z pieniędzy, ze wszystkiego, czego pragnął dla siebie, obdziera go z zaszczytu panowania nad tym morzem kominów. Nienawidził go za to jeszcze więcej. Chodził wciąż po ciemnym pokoju, spoglądał przez szyby na fabryki, to na domy robotników oświetlone jak latarnie i przystanął. Założył okulary i zaczął patrzeć na trzecie piętro domu stojącego wprost pałacu, w trzy mocno oświetlone okna, poza którymi migotały czarne sylwetki ludzi. Otworzył lufcik i słuchał. Drżący głos skrzypiec śpiewał jakiegoś sentymentalnego walca, wtórowała mu jękliwie wiolonczela, to muzyka cichła, a natomiast wybuchał gwar kilkunastu głosów i śmiech rozlewał się kaskadą bujną na cichą ulicę razem z brzękiem szklanek i talerzy. Bawiono się wesoło. Szaja nacisnął guzik elektryczny na lokaja. - Kto tam mieszka? - zapytał ostro, wskazując na okna. - Zaraz się dowiem, jaśnie panie. - Ja jestem chory, a oni się bawią! Za co oni się bawią? Skąd oni mają na zabawę? - myślał zirytowany, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od tych okien. - Dom E, trzecie piętro, pięćdziesiąty szósty numer, mieszka tam Ernest Ramisz, majster z piątej sali tkackiej - recytował prędko lokaj. - Dobrze. Pójdziesz i powiesz, żeby przestali grać, bo ja spać nie mogę, że ja sobie nie życzę, coby oni się bawili. Każ konie założyć. Ernest Ramisz musi za dużo brać, kiedy go stać na zabawy - powtarzał wrażając sobie w pamięć to nazwisko. Tom I Rozdział VII